Dr Pervo - Book II - Chapter 3 (Tag Team Arrow)
by MrXexposed
Summary: After investigating a suspicious Halloween party, Felicity Smoak returns to Arrow Cave the following morning. Oliver Queen and John Diggle are introduced in this chapter.


**3\. Tag Team Arrow**

"Where on earth have you been all night?" Oliver Queen growled in both relief and exasperation as he stood up from the computer console. "Why didn't you respond to my calls? You could've at least texted me back. You're supposed to be _here_ —on surveillance watch."

"Calm down, big boy," Felicity Smoak casually asserted as she took off her jacket and hung it on a coat tree. "I was just following up on a suspicious electronic communication that my new STID server flagged."

"You mean to tell me you went out on a field investigation without any backup?" Oliver gaped incredulously. "You could have been killed! Or worse! Why didn't you contact me?"

"Seriously?" Felicity removed her shoulder holster. "You already had your hands full, and I've been training for months. It was nothing—just a false alarm," she assured him as she undid her belt, pulled it through the loops and deposited it onto the floor while approaching him. "You seem a bit grumpy, stud muffin. You must be exhausted after being out all night apprehending villains."

Oliver was still wearing his superhero costume, but his hood was pulled back and he had removed his mask. A half smile forced its way through his scowl. "Yeah—you're right," he conceded begrudgingly. "I am being grumpy."

"Well, I have just the thing to cheer you up," Felicity purred demurely as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside, revealing a sexy, black lace bra. She pressed into him. He wrapped his strong arms around her body and unsnapped her bra as their lips locked in a passionate tryst. After a long, wet, tongue twisting kiss, Felicity finally backed away, allowing her bra to fall to the floor. She sat down in the chair at the computer console, facing Oliver. Cupping her firm breasts in her hands, she used her thumb and forefinger to gently squeeze the erect nipple of each breast, causing herself to shiver with delight. She couldn't believe how horny she felt. She reached out and placed her hand on Oliver's crotch. "I want you naked, now!" she demanded in a tone that was unusually confident for the typically shy girl.

"Yes, ma'am!" Oliver instantly complied as he rapidly discarded his Arrow garb in a singular motion that had been developed out of necessity over the many years during which he found himself constantly changing back and forth between his secret identity and superhero persona. Having removed his costume, Ollie stood naked before Felicity, the long shaft of his limp dong dangling tantalizingly before her eyes, further igniting the fires of passion that were quickly overwhelming her sensibilities. She reached out, grabbed a hold of his cock and pulled on it, forcing him to step closer to the chair so that he was standing right between her legs.

"You bought yourself some new bracelets?" Oliver asked, noticing Felicity had several gold loops, each about a quarter inch thick, encircling her left wrist.

Felicity ignored his question as she ran the fingers of her free hand along his inner thigh until she reached his crotch. She then gripped his balls just snuggly enough to cause him to emit a slight cough. Her tongue flickered out, teasing the tip of his dick, gradually navigating the circumference of his crimson helmet until she finally took its entirety into the warm wetness of her mouth. She could feel the head of his manhood surging to life as she firmly grasped his balls with one hand and gripped the base of his shaft with the other. OIiver closed his eyes and leaned his head back, becoming fully engrossed in the pleasurable sensation as Felicity started stroking his gradually inflating cock with an ambitiously oral onslaught.

 _CLICK!_

Oliver's eyes shot open as a sharp metal snap rang out, accompanied by a warm, electrical pulse that started in his groin and quickly surged throughout his entire body. _"Holy crap that feels good!"_ he shouted in shocked amazement as he gaped at his extremely upright and rigid erection that was standing emphatically at attention. He realized one of the gold bracelets that had been on Felicity's wrist was now tightly encircling the base of his cock. Felicity had leaned back in her chair, and was watching his reaction with fascination as he admired his impressive manhood, which had surged to unprecedented proportions. "What the heck is this thing you put on my dick?"

"It's a cock ring," Felicity answered with a cunning smile. "Do you like it?"

"Ugh—I guess," Oliver answered, feeling slightly confused and somewhat ambiguous regarding the presence of the gold hoop that was encircling his masculinity and causing him to have an incredibly delightful sensation throughout his entire body. On the one hand he felt extremely horny; however, on the other it seemed like the root of his desire was not entirely his own, but somehow being transferred to him by the golden ring that was tightly securing his family jewels and rod of might. "Where did you get this contraption?"

"At the Halloween party I investigated last night," Felicity answered. "You know—the suspicious electronic transmission I mentioned earlier? It turned out to be nothing to be concerned about."

Oliver frowned, but then his suspicions melted away as Felicity placed one hand on his massively throbbing dick and the other on his hip. Gripping his cock firmly, she started aggressively stroking his rock hard pole until it was drooling pre-cum and quivering in eager anticipation of even more delightful things yet to come. Felicity's tongue darted out, licking up every drop of the sticky, clear liquid as if his crimson crown was a sugary lollipop. She then took his massive manhood full into her mouth, swallowing his entire length.

"Oh my god that feels so unbelievably good! When did you learn how to do that with such expertise, and why on earth have you been holding out on me until now?" Oliver moaned in delight as she repeatedly deep throated every inch of his smooth shaft as her head bobbed up and down. _"Oh shit! I'm coming!"_ He exclaimed only moments later as Felicity looked up at him, her eyes wide with delight, thrilled by the exquisite pleasure she was mercilessly inflicting on the emerald archer. His hot load gushed out, flooding her mouth as she tried to swallow all of it, but the relentless flow quickly overwhelmed her oral capacity and oozed out around her lips. With cum running down her chin, she pulled back and released his stiff schlong from captivity. This may have been a little premature, as several more powerful bursts abruptly erupted from his love cannon, landing squarely on her face and chest, and resulting in a large glob of milky white goo that clung precariously to the lens of her glasses.

"Are you two seriously getting it on out here right in the middle of the surveillance center?" John Diggle blurted out loudly as his face scrunched up in supreme embarrassment and dismay. He had just entered Arrow Cave, and although the love struck pair was mostly hidden behind the long row of computer consoles, he could see enough of them that it was obvious what was going on.

"Good morning, Diggle!" Oliver greeted his partner with a cheerful grin, as if there were nothing out of the ordinary occurring.

"Maybe you should have at least hung a sock in the elevator or something?" Diggle bemoaned chidingly as he walked up and placed a box of doughnuts and a four-pack of to-go coffees on the nearby examination table. "Ugh, Felicity, you've got… _stuff_ all over you." He cringed as he glanced over and got a close-up eyeful of the situation. He handed her a wad of napkins. "Sheesh, Ollie, do you think maybe you could cover that up for heck's sake? It looks like it's still in attack mode."

"What?" Oliver replied, genuinely puzzled by Diggle's disapproving reaction to discovering them in their post-fellatio state. His cock remained in a fully extended, rock hard stance, and a long string of post-ejaculate was precariously dangling from the head of his penis.

Felicity giggled. "John, I need your assistance with a critical medical situation!" she exclaimed with sincere urgency as she tossed the napkins aside, apparently completely unconcerned about her partial nudity or the quickly coagulating glaze that coated much of her face and neck and chest with a glistening sheen.

"What? What's the problem?" It suddenly occurred to Diggle that there might be a legitimate reason for the bizarre situation that was currently confronting him, but then the skepticism immediately returned as he watched Felicity quickly remove her pants and panties and toss them aside. She sat back down on the chair and raised her legs so that she was holding them at her knees, high and spread wide.

" _Nice! I love it!_ " Oliver exclaimed enthusiastically, noting the golden captive bead ring that was adorning Felicity's clitoral hood. "Did you get that last night?"

"You have a vaginal piercing?" Diggle looked perplexed. "I don't get it? What's the emergency?"

"My pussy's on fire, and I need you to extinguish it with your big, black fire hose!" Felicity started laughing hysterically.

"Uh, yeah." John Diggle was feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the awkward situation, and confused by the strangely overt and exhibitionistic behavior being displayed by his partners. "Okay… I think I'll take a pass on that. I just remembered I'm supposed to meet up with someone, so I better get a move on."

He was about to make his retreat, but Oliver grabbed him from behind and engaged him in a full nelson. Before John could make a counter move, Felicity yanked his pants down to his ankles. There was a loud, metallic click, and he felt a warm, electrical pulse in his crotch that quickly radiated throughout his entire body. He suddenly felt very compliant and uninterested in escaping. _In fact, why was he trying to leave at all, when there was an obvious opportunity to join in on some sexy fun presenting itself?_ He contemplated the question, and was drawing a blank. He realized he could feel the stiff shaft of Oliver's manhood wedged into his butt crack and between his legs, and although it seemed like he should be disturbed by its presence, for some reason it wasn't bothering him at all. He glanced down at his own massive erection and noticed he now had a golden ring that tightly surrounded his cock and balls.

"You boys like what you see?" Felicity taunted them as she had once again spread her legs invitingly wide, and her bright pink pussy lips were parted eagerly in anticipation. "Are you ready to put your big, black cock inside me, you ebony stallion?" Felicity purred.

"Well hell yeah!" Diggle answered enthusiastically, and in response Oliver released him from the suppressive hold and took a step back.

Felicity lowered her legs and stood up. She ran the tips of her fingers along the rigid muscles of Diggle's abdomen as she approached Oliver, whose rock hard cock she gripped firmly in her other hand. "I'm not sure how any woman could be expected to work in an environment like this without some serious fulfillment," the blonde beauty commented as she led Oliver by his cock. "Sit down," she ordered, and Oliver obediently planted his butt on the chair she had just vacated. A thick stream of post-ejaculate had drooled down the length of his massive stiffy. Felicity smoothed the slippery wetness along his entire shaft for lubrication. She then turned around so that her back was to Oliver, placed her hands on the armrests of the chair to support herself, and gingerly sat down on his cock—gradually taking his full length into the virgin territory of her fudge factory for the first time ever. Once satisfied that the Arrow's cock had sufficiently infiltrated her anal cavity, she relaxed and leaned back against him, slightly surprised and impressed by how exquisite it felt. Oliver reached around and firmly held her breasts while kissing her on the neck.

"Come here, soldier, and bury that long, dark sword of yours deep inside my pussy," Felicity commanded Diggle as Oliver's cock pressed into the depths of her rear entry.

Diggle stepped forward and grabbed hold of felicity's ankles as she raised her legs high and spread them wide, providing full and unimpeded access. She took his massive member in her hand and deftly guided it into her pussy as he pushed into her, inserting the full length of his cock with a fierce, yet expertly controlled thrust. Felicity moaned, and then groaned from the thrilling yet slightly uncomfortable sensation of the deep penetration by the double dick onslaught that filled her abdomen. Flush from the initial engagement, the trio quickly advanced into a steady rhythm as Felicity deftly road the twin pillars of pleasure, bouncing her ass on Oliver's rock hard shaft while Diggle enthusiastically pounded her pleasure palace with his ramming rod.

Overwhelmed by the supreme pleasure of their intimate trinity, it was only minutes later when Felicity started shouting out repeatedly in anticipation of an imminent orgasmic explosion. In response, Diggle growled heartily as he pressed his pistol as deep as he possibly could into Felicity's pussy and unloaded a tsunami of milky passion, and Oliver simultaneously exploded a cream stream into Felicity's rear hatch.

The infatuated threesome, breathing heavily and physically drained to the core, collapsed against each other on the office chair which, pushed far beyond the limits of its weight bearing capacity, unceremoniously crashed to the floor in a broken heap. The tumbling trio felt nothing and cared even less as they continued to cling tightly to one another on the cold tile floor. Unhindered by the societal conventions of morals and etiquette, the heart and soul of Team Arrow curled up into a singular fetal ball—glued together by their ongoing mutual penetration and an overabundance of bodily fluids that continued to ooze everywhere—and succumbed to an emphatically deep and uninterruptible sleep.


End file.
